


We'll Do It All, Everything, On Our Own.

by WiltingRain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fights, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingRain/pseuds/WiltingRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engagement prompt. Has a bit of a twist. Title taken from Chasing Cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Do It All, Everything, On Our Own.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Just a little one-shot for you all. Leave some feedback~!

 

“Absolutely not! I’m done! I’m done with him, I’m done with...with whatever this is, and I’m finished with whatever role I’m supposed to be playing in this relationship!” Liam flung his coat on the small leather couch, absolutely exhausted with recent events.

 

“Hun, what’s going on?” His flatmate Danielle placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. They had known each other since Primary school and had always been the best of friends. They didn’t have to worry about becoming something more, really, because it was a known fact to the both of them that Liam was gay, and Dani had no problem with that. They were more like siblings, anyway. “Is it Louis again? What’d he do now?”

 

Liam ran a hand through his short hair, allowing himself to be guided over to the recliner by his older companion.

 

“He doesn’t know when enough is enough, Dani. I don’t think I can go through with his.” He was now playing with the golden band that lay nicely on his ring finger.

 

“Oh, Liam...” She sat on the arm, petting his head softly. “Maybe it’s best you let it cool down, then confront him about it. Let him know how you feel. If he doesn’t want to listen, then maybe he wasn’t right for you in the first place.”

 

Liam wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Louis had always just felt..right. Neither were incredibly wealthy, really, but they were pretty well off. It was a miracle in itself that they had met in such extreme circumstances. They had both been invited by Styles Inc. to come for an open show, displaying varieties of fashion. Liam wasn’t really even one for women’s fashion, but it had worked out that he was the official ambassador for Horan’s and Co. shoe factory. Wandering into the women’s photoshoot area wasn’t even intentional, but really, the ease of getting lost was immense.

 

_“What are you doing in here?”A man was smirking at him, black camera strapped to his front. He wore black skinny jeans and a tight white button down. He had the mostbeautiful blue eyes, and the most dashing hair that was so carefully quiffed to the side. “Hello?” The man waved his hand in front of Liam’s face._

 

_“Oh-yes sorry! I’m Liam Payne, from Horan and Co.” The Wolverhampton native stuck out his hand grinning slightly._

 

_“Louis Tomlinson, grunt of the Styles ladder. Pleasure to meet you.”_

 

_“Surely photography isn’t all bad? Certainly better than being an unwilling ambassador.”_

 

Liam smiled at the thought. Louis had laughed and pat him on the back. They walked around for awhile before Louis had gotten the nerve to ask Liam to coffee. It had gone smashingly, and was followed by a string of dates.  

 

“Li? I brought you some tea.” Danielle set the drink carefully on the coffee table in front of him. “Still lost in thought?”

 

A soft smile was set on the boy, one of hope, love, fear, and devotion. Liam had always been afraid he’d have to make a choice like this one day. He wasn’t ready. So he got lost.

 

“Yeah. I can still remember the day he asked me to be his.”

 

“Husband or boyfriend?” The curly haired girl raised an eyebrow, sipping her tea lightly.

 

“Boyfriend. He was so nervous.” Liam chuckled, mind wandering back a year ago.

 

_He was wearing Liam’s favorite outfit on him. Red skinny jeans and a white and blue stripe shirt with braces. He had asked Liam to meet him at Starbucks, which really wasn’t anything new. Perhaps that was why Liam thought nothing of it at the time._

 

_They had been going out a total of one week exactly, not that Liam was counting. When they went on their first date, they agreed that they would take it slow, decide what worked best for the both of them._

 

_“Hey Li. I got your order already, if that’s okay.” Louis was smiling nervously, twiddling his thumbs as Liam sat down, an amused look on his face._

 

_“Why so nervous? Is something wrong?”_

 

_“No I-I just...Ugh, I sound like a lovesick school girl. I might as well just get it out.”_

 

_Liam’s brows furrowed at this. What on Earth was he talking about?_

 

_“Louis, what are you--”_

_“Liamwillyoubemyboyfriend?”_

 

_The younger blinked a few times. Had Louis just....?_

 

_“Ooh, I knew it was too soon--”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“-And you’d be too-....What?” Louis looked up from where he had taken immense interest in the wooden table. “Did you just...say yes?”_

 

_“Yes. I’d absolutely love to.” Liam smiled as Louis beamed, jumping out of his chair in victory, however not going unnoticed by startled patrons._

 

_“Yes! Victory for the Tommo!”_

 

_Many eyebrows raised at this, the entire restaurant going silent at his sudden outburst. Liam was laughing in his hand, but he really couldn’t contain it as his laughter rang through the store._

 

_“Uh-um....sorry. Go back to your coffees then.” Louis awkwardly sat down, quirking an eyebrow at Liam. “I’m glad you think this is funny.”_

 

_“But it is, Tommo. It so is!”_

 

_“Hey! Only I can call myself Tommo!”_

 

_Danielle smiled. She remembered Liam telling her about that. He was so happy when he arrived back at the flat. He walked in in a daze, hardly noticing the extra car and discarded clothes. He ended up walking in on Danielle and her most recent escapade, hurriedly pushing the poor man out and sitting on her bed babbling about Louis and their day together._

 

_“That’s great Li, but do you think you could maybe make sure I didn’t have company over next time?” She smirked, pulling on her shirt._

 

_“You mean there’s  gonna be a next time? Do you think he’ll be scared off? What if he decides he doesn’t like me anyway? What’ll I do?”_

 

_“Liam,” Dani was now fully clothed as she sat on the bed next to him. “I’m sure he’ll like you just fine. I still have yet to meet him, and if he survives that, then you have nothing to worry about.”_

 

“Those were good memories.” Liam smiled, leaning back. “We really didn’t fight much. But that one time. After the first time he met you, I was ready to leave him.”

 

“And I convinced you that I didn’t mind and that he’s still worth it.”

 

“Yeah..”

 

_“I like Dani, she’s a nice girl.”_   
  
_“Really?” Liam beamed. His boyfriend liked his best friend. That’s always good._

 

_“It’s a shame she wastes herself like that though. Doesn’t she want to settle down?” Louis pulled up to his house, a quaint little thing on the edge of town._

 

_“Excuse me?”_

 

_“I didn’t mean it like that--”_

_“That doesn’t mean you should say it at all! She’s not a whore, she just has trouble keeping steady relationships! At least she gets back up and tries! And she doesn’t shag every guy she dates! I’m leaving. I can’t believe you’d--ugh!” Liam got out of the car, slamming the door and making his way down the driveway._

 

_“Li. Liam! Hold up! How are you supposed to get home?” The older boy set a hand on Liam’s shoulder gently._

 

_“I’ll call a cab. Don’t touch me.” He wrenched his shoulder away, walking further down the street._   
  
_“Liam, please...” His voice cracked, throat becoming hoarse. “I’m really really sorry Liam...I can’t lose you before I even got you...”_

 

_Liam closed his eyes slowly, breathing deeply._

  
_“Okay. Just....give me some space. I don’t appreciate when people talk about her like that. She’s practically family.”_

_\--_

_Liam ended up walking home that night anyway._

 

_“Cheesehead! I thought you were staying at Lou’s!”_

 

_“I..just needed some space.”_

  
_“Ooh no. The Honeymoon stage over so soon? C’mere, tell Auntie Danielle what happened?” She pat the space on the couch next to her, beckoning Liam to sit._

 

_“He..said that it was a ‘shame that you waste yourself’. I got really mad and stormed off. You don’t deserve that.” Although he didn’t want to show it, he was silently letting tears fall. He really didn’t want to lose Louis so soon._

 

_“Liam...” Danielle sighed. “I appreciate that you care so much. But he’s right. I do need to settle down, find a guy that isn’t just horny and thinking with his dick. Why don’t you get some sleep, hm? You can call him in the morning.”_

 

“Things got a lot easier after that, I think. We generally just hide instead of yelling. Does that really count as fighting?”

 

The elder smiled, glad that Liam was finally seeing her point.

 

“So he did something stupid again. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you. You know that he just wants to protect you. And besides, doesn’t the good outweigh the bad? You found a man that’s really gonna put you first Liam. Don’t let him go.”

 

“Liam? _Liam!_ I know you’re in there!” Louis’ voice came through, along with with pounding on the door. “Can we please talk?”

 

Danielle grinned, giving Liam a little shove.

  
“Go on then, I’ve already picked out the bridesmaid dresses!”

 

The younger gave her a small smile, before dragging himself up toward the door.   
  
“Liam! Please let me in!”

 

“I’m coming you twat!” Liam swung open the door to be filled with an armful of Louis hugging him tightly.

 

“Oh thank god! I thought you were never going to let me in and you were going to leave me for good and--”

“Louis?”

 

“--then settle down with some girl- _you don’t even like them_ , but maybe you’d hated me enough to--”

 

“Louis.” Liam pulled said man upright, looking him in the eyes.

 

“..Hi.” The feather haired boy smiled lightly, gazing into his lover’s eyes.

 

Liam chuckled as he pulled him in, closing the door with his foot.

 

“Hey. Dani made us some tea, why don’t we sit down and have a chat?”

 

“Yeah...alright, that sounds good.” Louis swept through the room, nervously sitting down on the small leather couch. “I’m really, really sorry you know. What I did was--”

 

“Brave. And stupid. And utterly rude, but...”

 

  
“But...?” Lou looked hopefully at Liam, bottom lip quivering slightly.

 

“But it isn’t going to make me love you any less. Standing up to that man...that.. _homophobe_ was a very brave thing to do, and yes, I got mad, because really there wasn’t any need for it. But I understand why you did it, and I understand that I was being an idiot, reacting that way.”

 

“I guess he just really rubbed me the wrong way.”

 

“Hopefully not the way I’m supposed to..” Liam smirked at his partner, who was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

 

“This, my dear Liam, is why I love you so.”

 

“I love you too, Lou.”

 

“So I want to do this. I want to start this over. I’m going to be more sensitive, and you’re going to keep being absolutely perfect.” Louis snatched Liam’s ring off his finger, sliding off the couch and onto one knee.

 

“Louis, what on Earth!”

 

“I want nothing more but for us to be like we always have been. Brazen and outgoing and fun-loving. And I want to forget whatever fights and doubts, though we haven’t had many, and start over. No more hiding when something goes sour. No more being rash and rude. Just plain ol’ us.”

 

“Lou..”

 

“So, Liam James Payne, will you start over again with me? As a lawfully wedded couple?”

 

Liam grinned, crinkles forming in the corners of his eyes as he smiled at Louis. His Louis. The Louis that would always be there to make him happy.

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
